Back To Reality
by Kaoru-Phantomhive
Summary: Sebastian gets a letter with a notice he has to take his master back to his home town in case he was 'homesick' however, we all have to keep up with the times so its back to 2013! How as England changed? And do people even have butlers? Sorry if I suck a sums its my 1st but not 1st fanfic but 1st one to post here. Complete
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**Back To Reality **

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction **

**Intro/Chapter 1**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji it belongs to Yana Toboso.**** :)**

"Master... Its time to wake up." Sebastian said with a grin larger than normal. "I know" Ciel yawned with clouded eyes "You've said that for more than 100 years."

Even as a demon the young boy slept probably because he isn't a 'pure' demon. "Why do you have that grin on your face" He said with a frown and sat up.  
Sebastian started undoing his Masters night gown and replacing them with not dark black clothing but his blue jacket and matching shorts just like the old days. "S-Sebastian... This is the jacket I wore when I was human" Ciel looked quite flustered and started blushing a bit. "Yes it is." Sebastian said emotionless "That's because I have news." He held up a letter with a pentagram stamp mark on it. His Bocchan didn't know what to say or even know what it was. "Shall I open it, Sir?" The confused boy nodded and his butler opened it with care.

"Master, were going into 2013."

I hope you liked that little bit and I will continue if people want me too, thank you even if you read this tiny Intro/Chapter 1!

-*Kaoru-Phantomhive* :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I dont own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and never will :P**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ciel said shocked "ITS 2013?!" "Yes Master it is." Sebastian was very calm it was starting to annoy Ciel. "HOW ARE WE GOING INTO 2013 ARE YOU STAYING ITS THE 31ST OF DECEMBER 20-!"  
Before Ciel could finish what he was going to say Sebastian put on a pair of cat ears. "Nya~" "S-Sebastian..." The annoyed Bocchan said gritting his teeth "Why the HELL ARE YOU WEARING CAT EARS YOU LOOK STUPID. SO STUPID ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!" "But.. Sir... This 2013 were talking about loves these things it's a cosplay item. "Cosplay? WHATS COSPLAY?!" The still angry Ciel shouted "Now now sir, you have much to learn now there is one problem we have. Well actually we have a lot but that's not the point, the main problem we have is well...Your eyes" "WHAT?! What about yours?!" "Mine will be fine. Well my eyes will burn the contacts..." Ciel 'tsked' and folded his arms in a huff "fine. Just hurry up."He blinked a couple of times and looked in the mirror "I-Its... Like the old days..." "Why yes master your going to have to wear them you look more 'natural' now."

* * *

Sebastian looked so pleased with himself. "Now sir, Ive packed your bags and we even have a travel guide! Are you ready?" Ciel nodded and his butler held him in his arms with his bags and locked their door.

* * *

They soon arrived at the transfer port. It was just like a train station but a lot bigger, "Sebastian, why ya' going back to England" A man with golden eyes and glasses spoke professionally "Claude, remember I got a letter that I have to take Ciel back to make him see is home. HE MIGHT GET HOMESICK ITS BEEN OVER 100 YEARS now can we have a 1st class ticket you moron." He said smugly waving the letter. "Fine, take em'." Sebastian snatched the tickets and was actually quite excited for the journey. It was just like when he was a kid. "Master after you" "Sebastian, how long will this be." Ciel was bored already and he had just sat down. "No time" The sound of a whip was hit against the demon horses and they were quickly gaining speed. "Sebastian how come Claude is still called Claude? You said the masters pick the names." Ciel was quite confused over such little thing. "Because sir, his last master was Alois and he hasn't had one since then." He giggled "oh look we're here!" Sebastian was more excited than Ciel thought. With a snap they were in an English train tunnel but not as they remembered. "Sebastian where are we?" Sebastian just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Black Butler like I said before :3**

* * *

"Redcar... wait isn't that up north?" Ciel looked confused "Yes master it is!" Sebastian smiled "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE THEN?!" The young boy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Master you look _bloody annoyed*_" His butler looked in his 'Redcar phrase book' a gust of wind swished across the streets as they walked out of the tunnel, "S-S-SEBA-STI-AN... W-hy is i-it so so... cold? I ne-ver rem-ember it t-this co-ld..." Ciel started shivering "Young master please for goodness sake have my coat" Sebastian started undoing his buttons from his long coat as he did so many girls looked at him with flushed faces Ciel face palmed himself in despair. He wraped his bocchan in his warm coat making the cold winds feel like there were gone the girls couldnt stop staring at the 2 so they walked away feeling creeped out. It soon started to rain "a slight drizzle isnt it Sebastian... I remember that" "No sir this is called _chucking it down_*" Sebastian yet again looking in the phrase book. The _'bloody annoyed'_ Ciel glared at his butler "I don't get this Redcar talk..." They didnt walk for very long when they stopped at a house quite small but cozy.

* * *

Sebastian looked around in his pockets and found a small key with a cat key-chain on it. He opened the door and held his arm out for his Master to walk straight in and, he did. The first room they came too was a hallway with some stairs and a corridor Ciel took off his top hat, Sebastian's coat and handed it to him. The next room was a little kitchen then a small living room. Going back though the kitchen and corridor he went up the stairs there was a small bathroom on the left a bedroom straight in front, another bedroom and a spare room. It was very small compared to the mansion Ciel had before but Sebastian picked it for its coziness. "Do you like it Sir?" Sebastian said behind Ciel "I...I quite like it to be honest..." Ciel never thought he would like such a small house but this one felt loving and welcoming. "So Sebastian, why did you pick Redcar?" Sebastian grinned "Its a small town but its full of a lot of things you've never experienced!" Ciel sighed and sat onto his new bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
"Master its time for your studies." Sebastian said snapping it pocket watch shut. Ciel got up in a huff and walked over to his new desk, his butler pushed the chair out for him his Bocchan sat down and tucked himself in. Sebastian got his glasses out of his tailcoats inside pocket tucked a side of his hair behind his ear and put them on. "Right sir you have lots to learn" Ciel nodded and became focused to learn from his tutor/butler "This firstly is a pen." He placed a pen written on it 'V Pen' Ciel wasnt used to a pen like this so Sebastian opened the lid of it showing a fountain pen nib "They've had these things _this_ long?" "Yes sir, next is this" Sebastian wanted to start simple with his young master in his hand was mobile phone "What the hell is it" Ciel said prodding it like it was an alien "remember phones sir? Well this is a mobile one" Ciel flipped up the phone and started pressing all the buttons even though it was off "were's the wire?" "Sir its _mobile_. Their isn't one. Next sir is this" Sebastian pulled out a small tube and pulled the ends, it got longer and then he clicked it into place it was about a meter long ."Its a walking stick but it can be made smaller!" Sebastian handed to his Bocchan, he was very interested by the stick "Sebastian this thing is actually really good!" Sebastian smiled and went onto 1 knee "Sir what kind of butler would I-!" Ciel cut him off with his hand on his butlers face "shut up I can tell you're doing it for the fangirls" Sebastian glared at him and sighed. "I would like to go and look at this 'Redcar' place." "As you wish sir" Sebastian said with a bow again.

* * *

Sebastian locked the door and slipped the key back in his pocket "where would you like to go?" Sebastian said walking along with Ciel the streets were empty only the few people walked past there was a supermarket named Tesco and Morrison's as they walked past both to the 'high street' of Redcar. There were many phone shops clothes shops and food shops nothing like old London. There was no shops with Funtom written on it, there was any toy shops at all...  
The 1st shop that hit Ciels eye was one called WHSmith it had a blue and white logo so they went inside, it was a nice size shop and they had a walk about. Ciel stopped however to see I book which was not Left to Right but Right to Left he looked at it and was puzzled "anything the matter sir?" Sebastian said behind him "Yes look that book its... Backwards... But it looks good I like the name Black Butler*... " Ciel picked the book out and looked at the cover then at Sebastian then back again "Sebastian I didn't know there was a book about us... " I didn't Sir..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **  
"Can I help you... Freeks?" A girl said from behind chewing some gum, Sebastian walked over to the girl and pouted "excuse me young ladies why did you call me and my master freeks? We're not stupid... And yes you can help us." Sebastian took the manga from his Master and showed it to her "I would like to buy this book or should I say manga?" The girl started laughing "did you just call him your maste'?! OH MEH G! Loool! Yeah matey ya can buy the backwards messed up book I think these are pathetic me!" She looked up to Sebastian who was pouting still and a sudden blush appeared on her foundation covered face, "your well fit... Hehe..." Ciel yet again face palmed and Sebastian flicked his hair out-of-the-way she was blushing even more "I'm sorry but no way." "OH MY GAWD BUT IM LIKE SUPER SEXYY! LOOK AT M-!" Sebastian handed the money to her mouth and stuffed it in "keep the change if there's some now shut up I said no your revolting." Sebastian handed the book to Ciel and walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Where next sir?" The demon said with a smile "what the hell was that thing in the shop? And I would like a sweet snack" Ciel sighed "I'm not sure but it was horrible I hope not all girls are like that... Anyway as you wish sir" They walked down a little path and there was a sea front with many arcades down the street also a shop named 'Pacittos*' it was small and was only a little window with a more charming looking woman serving. "Sebastian... I want a ice cream... And I want you to have one too..." Ciel looked down feeling strange inside he was actually nice to his butler... Well he needed a treat. Sebastian bowed and said his little line Ciel thought he did for the fangirls and walked over to the window. "Hey there can I help you love?" The cheery woman said smiling "Yes please madam me and my master would like a ice cream what do you have?" "Well honey we have the Redcar special." Which is...?" Sebastian didn't remember there was a special ice cream in Redcar. "Lemon top" The woman responded "I'll have 2 of them then please." Sebastian was looking forward to this to be honest "Tub or Cone honey?" The woman asked "Tub Sebastian. Tub." Ciel said strictly Sebastian nodded to him and told the woman for 2 tubs. "That's £2.50 please!" The woman said with 2 tubs on the stand ready for them, Sebastian handed the money over and picked up the ice cream. "Thank you madam" The demon smiled "Its okay darlin'!" They walked off with a ice cream each and sat on a bench "How is it sir?" Sebastian said enjoying his lemon top "I actually really like it." Ciel said putting more in his mouth then finishing it Sebastian was done also. He placed there tubs in the bin with the little plastic spoons they got too. "Now sir?" Sebastian said wiping his mouth "Arcade" Ciel said straight away "But what is one?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
"An arcade is a place were there is games and other things for enjoyment..." Sebastian said closing his guide-book, they walked up the street looking at the seaweed covered beach. Soon they found that place which was an arcade. It looked very run down and old however a flashing light was flickering at the back of the building inside. It was quite large and Ciel found it interesting he walked in to hear the sound of fast upbeat music, "Sebastian... What is this thing?" The young boy looked shocked of this thing. "That sir is a DDR machine or Dancing Stage machine they call them in England. They were from Japan and slowly spread all over the world. They look quite fun." Sebastian smiled and jumped on the metal base of the machine. "SEBASTIAN!? Y-YOU WANT AGO?!" Ciel shouted at his butler "Yes sir you can join too. It's a learning experience." "S-SEBASTIAN I ORDE-!" Before Ciel could finish the demon picked his master up and stud him on the base with him, when Ciel tapped the arrows they lit up, he actually looked like he was enjoying himself, Sebastian smiled at this and rustled in his pockets to find £2 coins and held them up to Ciel. "You put the money here" Sebastian put the £2 coins into the game and it started playing music more dancey and asked for 2 players he clicked the little green button and a whole list of music appeared. "Wo..." Ciel didn't understand what it was but he felt whatever it was looked really good, "What do you do Sebastian?" Ciel looked at him with a sence of confusion written all over his face "You tap up down left or right when you see them on the screen, just try it!" Sebastian smiled and started flicking though the songs he clicked Random and it soon stopped on Luv Unlimited-Candy Sebastian picked Heavy mode as he picked basic for Ciel. As the music started Ciel was in pure shock of what it was he tried his hardest to tap the arrows even though he failed completely he was enjoying himself the sound of his heels made him feel slightly happy... Sebastian however was aceing this so well his feet were going crazy as the song was only 1 minute and 30 seconds it was over quite quick, after Ciel scored a E and Sebastian AAA "WHAT THE?! HOW YOU SO GOOD?! Don't even think about that line you cat moron." Sebastian smirked and looked at his bocchan "So sir would you like to pick a song, "Yes." Ciel said bluntly and started pressing the green random button "Sebastian I order you to do it on the hardest difficulty and alone"  
The song started up,  
Valkyrie Dimension-Challenge mode  
"Yes my lord" Sebastian was up for it... Can he take it?!


	7. Chapter 7-END

**Chapter 7**  
"HEY!" Sebastian turned around to see a young teen with a group of others his age also some girls clinging to them. "What is it" Sebastian said though his teeth "What you playing some crappy Jpop? And whats with your clothes?! Pfft!" Sebastian glared his eyes lit a deeper shade of crimson and glowed a colour Ciel hadn't seen in a long time. He stepped off the metal base with his heels clicking "Do you want a challenge or something?" the other members of his little gang laughed the girls rolled their eyes at them. "Yeah I do" said there 'leader' "What ya playin'?!" he said trying to combat Sebastian's hight, the demon laughed "Well... Want a challenge?" he looked at Ciel then back to the brat he responded quite quickly "Uh. Yeah! Do ya think I would say no to such a beginner" his mates cheered" Sebastian looked back at Ciel and winked "Valkyrie Dimension"

"W-WHAT?!" The boy startled "V-VALKYRIE D-DIMESION!?" He coughed and tried to get his cool back "Okay I...I'll do it"

They both went onto the base and put another £1 coin in. Ciel waved over to Sebastian to come over he did and his young lord put his coat over there heads and pulled his eyepatch off and swished his hair out-of-the-way "I know this is silly but I order you to win" "Sir I want to win but" he bowed slightly "Yes my lord" he quickly tied the eyepatch back onto Ciel so nobody saw then he jumped onto the base "well I hope you understand _I'm simply one hell of a DDR playe_r" his eyes glowed a devilish deep crimson the girls looked a little interested now. "Humph! I don't care! Get on with this!" The boy huffed he hit the green start button as quick as he could and it started the game, immediately Sebastian hit Challenge mode for his opponent and for himself "W-WHAT!? NO FAIR!" the teen shouted "I did challenge too" Sebastian smirked the game started and Sebastian was on fire Ciel was shocked by it and so was everyone else "OI! GIRLS! GET HERE!" the girls ran up and helped their friend. "YOU DO NOT SAY THAT TO YOU LADIES!" Sebastian screamed "Young Mast-I mean Ciel." "Urm.. Yeah?" He replied "help me please" Ciel nodded and thought of the best idea he could, he tapped Sebastian's back button in time with the song and was actually doing quite well, after one hell of a dance all of the girls and guys were worn out the screen popped up with an AA for Sebastian and an A for the other male "DAM IT!" He shouted and stormed off with the rest of them following Ciel grabbed his bags and walked back to Sebastian who was standing very still looking at the screen. "You alright?" Ciel said worried "Yes Master... But I need to tell you why we're here don't I..." "It's up to you..." Sebastian looked Ciel in the eye and started to explain "We are here because I wanted to take you home and let me have a break, sorry if I was so selfish sir... Also I wanted to have fun and let you explore todays world. We can go back if you really want!" "No." Ciel cut him off bluntly "I like it here. It's a new experience I like that. Now I want to go home, I have a book to read and something to show you" "as you wish sir." "Call me Ciel."

"Ciel."

They walked back up the streets to their home Sebastian unlocked the door to see a little box in the corner "there" Ciel said pointing to the box Sebastian opened it to find a cat collar and matching ears, the collar had a little blue bell on it with a ribbon the ears also had blue ribbons on them the box was full of cosplay, high heel boots, untill he found a real cat collar. Thats when he heard a soft mew from behind. A fluffy blueish gray kitten was on the floor rolling around near Ciel's shoes. "Do you like it..." "Why did you do such a nice thing? That's not the Phantomhive way." "But I need to repect my butler from time to time don't I?" "Not always sir... Now can you put the cosplay on now?" "After I read my book..." Ciel winked "Now feed me and the cat."  
"Yes my lord" "No Sebastian call me Ciel you idiot" "okay. Ciel."

**The Endee!**


End file.
